The present invention relates to a radial-ply tire and, more particularly, to a pneumatic radial tire in which the loss of energy caused by internal frictions between constituents of the tire caused by a deformation of the tire during running is diminished to reduce the rolling resistance of the tire.
To cope with the current demand for energy saving, various approaches have been made to reduce the rolling resistance of tire to decrease the rate of fuel consumption of automobiles. The rolling resistance of tire can effectively be reduced by diminishing the internal friction loss caused by a deformation of the tire during running. A known measure for diminishing the internal friction loss is to use a rubber having a characteristic of small internal friction loss as the material of the cap tread of the tire.
The level of the internal friction loss of the above mentioned rubber, however, seriously affects general characteristics of the tire such as braking performance, steering performance, comfort, wear-resistant property and so forth. For instance, if a rubber having a small internal friction loss is used to reduce the rolling resistance of the tire during running, various unfavorable phenomena are caused during high-speed cruising or running on a wet road, such as an increase of braking distance, deterioration of the control stability, degraded comfortableness, reduced wear resistance and so on. These are quite undesirable for a tire.
Conventionally, the cap tread of the tire, which occupies the greatest part in volume of the tire, has been constituted by a rubber which inherently has a large internal friction loss, in order to improve the above-mentioned characteristics of the tire. The attempt to reduce the rolling resistance of the tire by diminishing the internal friction loss, therefore, is inevitably accompanied by a certain degradation of the tire characteristics.